H2O Just Add Water II
by tomoe-chi
Summary: Marina Brennan est nouvelle en ville. Pour se faire des amis avant la rentrée, sa mère l'inscrit dans un centre aéré qui les emmène tout près de Makko.
1. Chapter 1

episode 1:Au clair de lune  
Marina regarda autour d'elle, effectivement il n'y avait personne qu'elle connaissait. C'était évident, elle venait d'arriver dans la ville et c'était encore les grandes vacances. Sa mère l'avait inscrite dans cette colonie pour faire des rencontres, non ? Mais tout le monde semblaient se connaître ici. Elle soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas son truc être so

ciable avec des jeunes du même âge. Loriel, l'animatrice, s'approcha. C'était une grande femme avec de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval.  
« Encore toute seule ?  
-C'est qu'ils ont l'air de tous se connaître ici.  
-C'est normal. Dans cette ville y'a pas beaucoup d'école non plus. Va t'assoir, je vais commencer l'appel. »  
Marina obéit et se mêla à la joyeuse troupe de jeunes. Certains étaient assis sur les tables, d'autres sur des chaises, d'autres encore jouaient aux cartes sur le carrelage.  
« Bon, s'il vous plaît faîtes silence les jeunes ! Cria Loriel. Je vais faire l'appel. Miles Baker.  
-Yep ! Répondit un ado brun perché sur une table.  
-Marina Brennan.  
-Oui, fit-elle doucement.  
-Dean Carter.  
-Ouais!  
-Megan Elder.  
-Oui !  
-Alison Lane.  
-Ouais.  
-Océane McAllister.  
-Oui.  
-Amber Wallen  
-J'suis là!  
-Adrian Wesson.  
-Oui.  
-Ok, bon si tout le monde est là, ça va être cool. Vous allez faire des paires et travailler en groupe toute la semaine. Je vous rappelle que notre escapade en bateau ce n'est pas une croisière, c'est pour apprendre la pêche donc j'ai déjà fait les groupes. Miles avec Océane, Marina avec Adrian, Dean avec Amber et Megan avec Alison. Allez récupérer vos bagages et attendez moi devant le bus. »  
Tous les ados se levèrent et s'exécutèrent sans discuter. Marina observa les sacs des filles avec amusement. Elles avaient toutes emporté au moins trois sacs de la même taille que le sien. Marina chercha Adrian des yeux mais ne le reconnut pas. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe avec un mec ? Loriel leur demanda de s'assoir à côté de leur équipier dans le bus aussi. Marina s'installa du côté fenêtre et attendit son équipier tout en maudissant sa mère de l'avoir inscrite dans cette colonie. Sur ce, un ado brun au teint mat s'assit à côté d'elle en souriant :  
« Salut !  
-Salut.  
-C'est la première fois que tu viens dans cette colonie ? Demanda-t-il curieux.  
-Ouais, je viens juste d'emménager. Et toi ?  
-Moi j'y vais depuis que je suis gosse. Comme la plupart des gens d'ici.  
-Ouais, je m'en suis rendue compte. Ils se connaissent tous, soupira Marina.  
-Ils se connaissent tous mais ils ne s'entendent pas forcément. Tiens, tu vois la fille tout devant ? Océane. Personne n'a jamais réussi à devenir ami avec elle.  
-Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas sympa ?  
-C'est pas ça. Elle ne parle jamais et évite les autres.  
-Ah, ok. Elle est un peu bizarre, quoi.  
-Ouais. Alors, tu viens d'emménager, tu dis ?  
-Oui. Depuis juillet.  
-Tu vas aller à quel lycée ? Somerset College ?  
-Oui. T'y vas aussi ?  
-Ouais. Comme tous ceux de la colonie en fait. »  
Finalement, ce n'était pas très difficile de se lier d'amitié avec Adrian. Le bus s'arrêta au port, devant un bateau de pêche qui apparemment était celui sur lequel ils allaient rester toute une semaine. Loriel avait loué trois chambres de trois dans un gîte sur le port où ils passeraient la nuit. Marina fut mise dans la chambre de Loriel avec Océane. C'était une petite chambre avec un lit simple et un lit superposé. Loriel jeta son sac sur le lit simple et retourna surveiller les deux autres chambres.  
« Tu prends quel lit ? Demanda Marina.  
-Le lit qu'il restera.  
-Bon je prends celui d'en bas alors. »  
Océane hocha la tête et grimpa dans le lit en hauteur. Et durant tout le temps où elles déballèrent leurs affaires, elle ne dit plus rien. Loriel revint les chercher et tous les ados se réunirent de nouveau sur le quai. Deux hommes les y attendaient. Les pêcheurs.  
« Ok, on va commencer par vous apprendre les nœuds marins. »

Marina et Océane entrèrent dans leur chambre, complètement épuisées. Marina s'étala de tout son long sur son lit, Océane sur celui de Loriel.  
« J'aurais jamais cru que la pêche ça fatiguait autant, souffla Océane.  
-Sûr. Moi non plus, répondit Marina en remarquant que c'était la première fois que Océane engageait la conversation d'elle-même. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher de prendre notre douche, sinon on va être en retard pour le dîner.  
-D'accord, vas-y. J'irais après. »  
Marina acquiesça et se leva pour prendre ses affaires de toilettes. La douche lui fit du bien. Les deux filles rejoignirent les autres dans la salle commune. Adrian l'y attendait. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté de lui.  
« Pas trop fatiguée ?  
-Oh si, totalement crevée. Pas toi ?  
-Si. »

La semaine passa très vite. Marina se fit rapidement à son nouvel environnement. Finalement, quelle bonne idée avait eu sa mère. On était le dernier jour et la nuit était déjà tombée. Pour fêter la fin de la colonie, Loriel s'était arrangée pour avoir un bateau de croisière. En ce moment il était arrêté non loin de l'île de Mako. Marina et Adrian étaient accoudés au bastingage.  
« Alors, c'était une super semaine, non ?  
-Ouais. Peut-être que je reviendrais l'année prochaine.  
-Moi aussi, peut-être. Et avec Océane, tout s'est bien passé ?  
-Ben oui. Au fond elle est sympa. »

Océane sortie de la salle commune. Elle aperçut la lune et fut immédiatement captivée. Elle vit une île au loin. L'île de Mako, surplombée par son volcan. La vue devait y être magnifique. Océane enjamba la barrière de fer et sauta dans l'eau.

Marina aperçut Océane qui sauta dans l'océan. Paniquée, elle courut à l'endroit où elle avait disparue et la vit nager tout droit, en direction d'une île.  
« On la suit ? Demanda Adrian.  
-Euh, ok. Mais on ne risque rien ?  
-T'en fait pas. Les requins se trouvent généralement de l'autre côté de l'île.  
-Les… Requins ? »  
Adrian enjamba à son tour les barrières et tendit la main à Marina. Elle la saisit et plongea. L'eau était froide et sombre, mais curieusement elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était plutôt excitée. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'île, ils étaient exténués. Océane les y attendait.  
« Vous m'avez suivi ?  
-On s'inquiétait un peu pour toi, répondit Marina.  
-Venez mais ne me gênez pas. »  
Marina opina de la tête. Ils se relevèrent et la suivirent. Elle ne quittait pas la lune des yeux, comme en transe. Elle traversa l'île pourvue d'une forêt encore vierge. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient en évitant les bestioles et ils arrivaient au bout d'un gros rocher. Le seul moyen de continuer était de sauter sur le rocher suivant mais ç'était plutôt risqué. Océane sauta… Et rata le rocher. Elle glissa dans un trou.  
« Océane ! Ça va ? Demanda Marina.  
-Euh… Oui. Y'a du sable en bas.  
-Tu peux remonter ? S'inquiéta Adrian.  
-J'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas. Y'a de la lumière au bout, je vais aller voir.  
-Attends, faut pas qu'on soit séparés. Je descends, fit Marina en joignant le geste à la parole. »  
Elle glissa le long du trou et s'étala sur du sable.  
« Adrian ! Reste en haut. Tu nous enverras une corde s'il n'y a pas de sortie.  
-Dac. Dépêchez-vous. »  
Marina et Océane se relevèrent et se tournèrent vers la lumière.  
« Elle est étrange cette lumière, t'es sûre que c'est une sortie ?  
-Ben…Non. »  
Finalement, la grotte débouchait sur un cul de sac avec un bassin d'eau. C'était un cratère de volcan, le ciel apparaissait au-dessus d''elles.  
« Finalement, il n'y a pas de sortie. On fait quoi ?  
-Attends, regarde. Il y a des marques de marée. Donc on peut sortir par là.  
-On appelle Adrian ?  
-Ouais. »  
Adrian descendit aussi dans la grotte et observa le bassin.  
« Vous êtes sûres qu'on peut passer par là ? »  
Comme personne ne lui répondit, il entra dans le bassin. Il plongea. Quand il remonta, il leur affirma qu'une sortie se trouvait là. Elle débouchait sur l'océan.  
« C'est pas dangereux ?  
-Pas plus dangereux que tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant.  
-Ok. »  
Alors qu'ils entraient dans le bassin, la pleine lune apparut au-dessus d'eux. Océane leva la tête si vite qu'elle se fit mal à la nuque. L'eau dans le bassin commença à mousser et des bulles s'envolèrent jusqu'en haut du cratère.  
« Il se passe quoi là ?  
-Ca fait flipper. Vite, on part. »  
Ils plongèrent. L'entrée n'était pas non plus immense et ils durent passer les uns après les autres. Ils remontèrent à la surface complètement suffoqués. Ils pouvaient encore apercevoir le bateau.  
« Vous croyez que quelqu'un s'est rendu compte de notre absence ?  
-Va savoir. »  
Ils nagèrent jusqu'au bateau. Mais il n'y avait pas d'échelle. Loriel apparut alors au bastingage.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?! On vous cherche partout.  
-Les filles sont tombées à l'eau. Je suis allée les chercher.  
-Je vous envoie une échelle. »

Les vacances étaient terminées. Le premier jour d'école était arrivé et Marina angoissait. Sur le chemin, elle croisa beaucoup d'adolescents en groupe. Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir faire le chemin avec quelqu'un. Elle regarda la liste des élèves. Elle ne connaissait personne dans sa classe. L'horreur. La sonnerie retentit. Marina se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle. Sa prof principale s'appelait Leeiann Harris. Elle était prof de biologie. Marina s'installa à une table au premier rang et regarda passer ses camarades.  
« Bonjour. Je suis madame Harris, je suis professeur de biologie et également votre professeur principal. Je crois tous vous connaître plus au moins pour vous avoir eu dans ma classe au collège. Ah, non. Toi, tu es… ?  
-Marina.  
-Marina. Tu es nouvelle ?  
-Oui. J'ai déménagé cet été.  
-D'accord. Bon comme c'est le premier jour je vais faire l'appel mais les jours suivant dites-moi juste le nom des absents. Cassy Abram…  
Génial. Elle s'était déjà faite remarquée. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Dans cette classe, tout le monde se connaissait déjà. Mme Harris leur expliqua sa méthode de fonctionnement. Si le travail était régulier il n'y aurait aucune raison pour qu'elle distribue des heures de colle. Ensuite, elle distribua les fameux papiers qui envahissent les sacs dès le premier jour à rendre pour la semaine d'après. Puis c'était l'heure du repas. Il y avait une cafeteria dans ce lycée mais ce n'était que très rarement que les lycéens y allaient. La plupart du temps, ils pique-niquaient à l'extérieur en groupe. La mère de Marina semblait le savoir aussi. Elle lui avait préparé un sandwich pour le midi.  
« C'est bien gentil maman, mais je vais manger avec qui ? » se demanda-t-elle.  
Juste quand elle pensait ça, elle se cogna à quelqu'un à l'angle d'un couloir.  
« Oups, ça va ? » Fit une voix de garçon qu'elle semblait reconnaître. Elle leva les yeux.  
« Marina ! Hey, ça va ? Demanda Adrian avec bonne humeur.  
-Ouais. Désolée.  
-Pas grave. Tu vas manger ?  
-Oui mais je ne sais pas où. Je n'ai personne avec qui manger.  
-Ben vient avec nous. Moi et mes potes on mange toujours à la même table.  
- Je ne vais pas déranger ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.  
-Mais non t'inquiète ! Mes potes s'en foutent.  
-Ok, alors. »  
Elle avait peut-être de la chance finalement. Tomber sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.  
Adrian l'emmena dans l'espace repas et il la présenta comme une amie. Elle fut tout de suite intégrée. La bande à Adrian était composée de trois garçons. Alec, son meilleur ami, Owen et Randy. Le repas aurait pu se passer sans encombre s'il n'y avait pas eu un accrochage avec une fille et sa bande. La fille, nommée Caree, était apparemment dans sa classe. Elle était accompagnée d'une fille et de deux garçons.  
« Alors, les gars, vous recueillez les chiots perdus maintenant ?  
-Où tu vois un chiot perdu, toi ? Lui répliqua Alec.  
-Tu ne vois pas ? La femelle à côté de toi, répondit-elle avec un sourire tordu.  
-Tu sais quoi, Caree ? Lâche-nous. Va jouer avec tes copains et te préoccupe pas de ceux que tu ne peux pas atteindre. »  
La fille blonde émit un grognement hautain puis tourna les talons, suivit de son amie. Les deux garçons murmurèrent un désolé et suivirent.  
« Fais pas attention. Cette fille personne ne peut la supporter, ici.  
-Je comprends pourquoi. Comment elle peut même avoir des amis ?  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de vrais amis, tu sais. »

Pendant ce temps, Océane, qui séchait les cours, venait d'enlever ses vêtements. Elle était en maillot de bain, sur un bout de plage pleine de rochers. Elle était seule. Evidemment. Qui manquerait les cours pour aller se baigner à part elle ? Elle glissa un pied dans l'eau. Elle n'était pas trop froide. Elle entra jusqu'à la taille et plongea. Elle nageait sous l'eau quand elle sentit un picotement lui parcourir le corps. Elle regarda pour voir ce qui provoquait ce picotement et eut la surprise de sa vie. A la place de ses jambes, se trouvait une longue queue parsemées d'écailles orange et les mêmes écailles cachaient sa poitrine. Et s'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que… elle respirait sous l'eau. Elle était donc devenue une sirène.

Marina avait fini de manger. Elle aurait voulu rester avec la bande d'Adrian mais malheureusement les cours de l'après-midi allaient bientôt commencer. D'abord, elle devait passer aux toilettes pour se laver les mains. La salle d'eau était vide. Elle pressa le bouton et passa ses mains sous l'eau froide. C'est alors qu'elle ressenti un picotement. Le même phénomène qui était arrivé à Océane se produisit. Elle tomba sur le sol, n'ayant plus d'os pour la faire tenir debout. Paniquée, elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait. De peur que quelqu'un entre, elle se cacha dans un cabinet. Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Ca n'y ressemblait pas. Les cours commençaient dans quinze minutes. Pourvu que tout se rétablisse avant la sonnerie. Dix minutes plus tard, sa queue disparut et elle se retrouva habillée comme si de rien n'était. Elle retourna en cours.

Ouf ! Le premier jour était terminé. Adrian poussa la porte de chez lui.  
« Je suis rentré ! »  
Pas de réponses. Sa mère devait encore être au travail mais sa sœur ? Il posa son sac et écouta les messages du répondeur. « Ouais. C'est Erza. Désolée, je vais rentrer plus tard, on a un exposé à faire sur Shakespeare et du coup je travaille chez ma copine. »  
Bon, tant pis il serait tous seul. Adrian soupira et se dirigea vers le frigo. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau dans le congélateur. La chaleur corporelle de sa main fit fondre la glace autour de la bouteille. L'eau goutta. Dix secondes et il était dans le même état que les deux filles. Transformé en… Sirène ? Il s'étala de tout son long dans la cuisine. Il y avait quelque chose de pas logique, là. Son téléphone sonna. C'était Marina. Il lui avait donné son numéro à midi :  
« Allô ?  
-Allô, Adrian. C'est Marina.  
-Oui… Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'observant.  
-Ben… Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais… En fait…  
-Je suis sûr que tu n'arriveras pas à me surprendre aujourd'hui, souffla le jeune homme.  
-… Quand je me suis mouillée tout à l'heure, je…  
-Tu… t'es transformée en sirène ?  
-Euh… Comment tu… ?  
-Ben figure toi qu'il est en train de m'arriver la même chose…  
-Tu veux rire ?!  
-Pas vraiment… Ca fait plutôt flipper.  
-Ah… Euh… Et… Tu as une explication ?  
-Ben… Je ne vois pas, non. Dis… On pourrait se retrouver au Rikki's ?  
-Le Rikki's ? C'est quoi ?  
-C'est un café sur la plage. C'est le café à la mode. Tu veux bien qu'on s'y retrouve tout de suite ? Enfin… Quand j'aurais retrouvé mon apparence normale.  
-Ah… Normalement ça disparaît qu'on est sec.  
-Ah… Ok. Alors disons 19 heures au Rikki's.  
-Ok. A tout à l'heure. »  
Adrian raccrocha. Il observa encore une fois sa queue et soupira.  
« Y'a plus qu'à me traîner à la salle de bain pour emprunter le sèche-cheveux de ma mère… »

A 19 heures, Marina avait trouvé le Rikki's. Elle s'était installée à une table en attendant Adrian. Il arriva un peu en retard.  
« Désolé. Je ne trouvais pas le sèche-cheveux.  
-Pas grave. Alors… C'était… Comment ?  
-Ben… Orange et dur. C'était pareil pour toi, non ?  
-Oui. Comment ça se fait ? Tu ne crois pas que ça aurait quelque chose avoir avec la colonie ?  
- La colonie je ne sais pas. Attends j'ai emmené un cahier et un crayon. »  
Adrian dessina la queue de sirène :  
« Alors ?  
-Tu dessines bien !  
-Merci mais est-ce que ça ressemblait à ça ?  
-Exactement ça. »  
Océane rentra dans le Rikki's. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait moins de monde qu'habituellement. Elle aperçut sur une table collée au mur, Adrian er Marina. Ils avaient l'air plutôt sérieux.  
Elle vit un papier qui l'intrigua sur la table. Elle s'approcha et reconnut la queue de sirène, la même qu'elle s'était découverte le matin même.  
« Vous…  
-Oh, Océane, c'est toi. Tu nous as fait peur, fit Marina pendant qu'Adrian cachait le papier.  
-Ça vous est arrivé aussi pas vrai ?  
-De quoi ? Demandèrent-ils en se regardant.  
-C'est apparu aussi avec vous, non ?  
-Toi aussi ?  
-Oui.  
-Donc, finalement ça à un rapport avec Mako, non ?  
-On dirait. »  
Océane s'assit.  
« Il doit s'être passé quelque chose dans la grotte au clair de lune, non ?  
-C'est possible… On fait quoi maintenant ?  
-Surtout on n'en parle à personne.  
-Ok. Promis.  
-Ouais, promis. »


	2. Chapter 2

Sortie scolaire

« Surprise ! Aujourd'hui on va travailler dans une rivière. Je me suis dit que cette expédition serait plus intéressante comme ça. »

Marina et Adrian se figèrent. Une rivière ? De l'eau ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Deux jours plus tôt :

Marina s'assit à son bureau.

« Ok. Installez-vous. Avant de commencer le cours, je vais vous faire passer une fiche à remplir pour une sortie. Une expédition géologique. »

Mme Harris avait l'air très enthousiaste ce matin. Elle transmettait sa bonne humeur à la classe.

« On se retrouve à 08h05 devant l'établissement et les retardataires ne seront pas attendus donc ils auront zéro à leur note. Ok, passons aux exercices maintenant.»

La correction des exos avait pris toute l'heure. Elle était sortie de cours, heureuse. Une sortie avec tous les 2nds donc Adrian et Océane, les seuls qu'elle connaissait dans le lycée. Mais Océane ne leur avait pas parlé depuis la dernière fois au Rikki's.

Marina sortit de l'établissement pour rejoindre l'espace repas. Elle y trouva Adrian et sa bande.

« Salut Marina, lancèrent les garçons.

-Salut. Vous allez venir à l'expédition ?

-Oh non, je préfère surfer, déclara Alec.

-Nous on vient, répondirent les autres.

-Super ! On va bien s'amuser et on manque les cours. »

Marina posa son pique nique à table et s'installa.

-Le truc c'est que Caree sera là aussi, non ?

-Ouais. Mais fais pas trop attention à elle. Tu sais, personne ne l'aime. »

Le matin de l'expédition, Marina se réveilla tôt exprès, pas question d'avoir une mauvaise note. Elle se leva vite, prit une douche et s'habilla en vitesse. Un short gris et un tee-shirt bleu suffiraient. Elle avait déjà préparé son sac à dos. Elle avait vraiment hâte. Sa première sortie scolaire. Elle était partie pour l'école et Adrian et elle s'étaient retrouvés devant le car, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Océane. Ils en avaient conclu qu'elle faisait sécher. Ils s'installèrent à côté, Randy et Owen s'installèrent derrière.

« Alors, on va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Sais pas. Mme Harris aime bien les surprises. On l'a eu en cinquième et elle nous en faisait tout le temps.

-On met la musique ?

-Ok. T'as quoi ?

-Hum, du hip hop.

-Ok. »

Ils avaient fait une heure de route pour venir, dix minutes de marche pour trouver cet endroit ensoleillé, surchauffé même, et là, leur prof leur annonçait cette bonne « surprise ». Quelle journée pourrie ! Ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas toucher l'eau. Il ne restait pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne puissent reculer, il fallait agir.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien, souffla Marina d'une voix pâle. »

Alors que la prof se retournait vers elle, Marina s'écroula. Adrian la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle rouvrit les yeux pendant qu'un attroupement se créait autour d'eux.

« Elle doit faire une insolation, déclara Adrian. Elle ne s'est pas encore accoutumée au climat.

-Oui, probablement. Quelqu'un a de l'eau ? Demanda Mme Harris en s'accroupissant.

-Madame, je peux la ramener au car ? Il y a un coin d'ombre et de l'eau là-bas, propose Adrian.

-Oui, ramène-là. Ça va ? »

Marina hocha la tête.

Marina s'appuya sur Adrian et il la ramena au car. Ouf ! Sauvé !

« On a eu chaud, fit Marina en s'entendant dans l'herbe.

-Très chaud. Mais c'est quand même dommage. J'attendais l'expédition avec impatience.

-Tu veux te transformer en sirène devant eux ?

-Non, je n'y tiens pas.

-Moi non plus. Heureusement que j'ai réagis.

-A ce propos tu joues très bien la comédie. Où tu as appris ?

-Dans un club théâtre. Ma mère pensait que ça m'aiderait à être moins timide.

-Je ne sais pas pour ça mais ça nous a sacrément aidés là.

-Dis, on va… »

Marina s'interrompit. Tous les deux venaient d'entendre un son, un son vraiment pas banal mais ils étaient incapable de l'identifier. En tout cas, il était plutôt…Hypnotique.

Océane arriva devant le car, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Finalement elle avait rejoint les autres. Elle était arrivée en retard mais sa mère l'avait heureusement emmenée. Elle aperçut une jeune fille, blonde aux yeux bleu-vert comme la mer. Il y avait aussi un garçon avec elle : Marina et Adrian. Tous les trois avaient vécus des choses peu communes ces derniers temps. Mais en fait, elle ne connaissait rien d'eux. Ils regardaient dans le vide et marchaient, de vrais zombis. Que se passait-il ? Quelque chose les hypnotisait. Mais il n'y avait rien. Ce n'était donc pas par la vue. Elle enleva ses écouteurs qu'elle remit immédiatement quand elle entendit le son. C'était donc ce son qui les hypnotisait. Océane les débrancha du portable et la musique couvrit le son. Les deux semblèrent se réveiller.

« Il se passe quoi, là ?

-Vous avez été hypnotisés.

-Océane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben la sortie.

-Ah, t'aurais dû rester chez toi, vu ce qui nous attendait. »

C'est ce moment que choisit Mme Harris pour revenir au car.

« Marina, tout à l'air d'aller mieux.

-Euh…

-Dans ce cas pourquoi vous ne revenez pas tous travailler ? Vous aussi Mlle McAllister. »

Piégé ! Que devaient-ils faire ? Ils n'avaient pas le choix ils suivirent Mme Harris jusqu'à la rivière. Tout le monde était installé au bord les mains dans l'eau. Les trois se regardèrent, que devaient-ils faire ?

« Allez-vous installer à l'autre bout, là-bas. » Décida t-elle en montrant Caree.

Les trois obéirent. Ils s'accroupirent au bord. Urgent ! Très urgent ! Océane aperçut alors les gants de Caree.

« Caree, tu en d'autres des gants comme ça ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ah, tu viens aussi de te faire les ongles ? J'en vends si ça t'intéresse.

-Vraiment ? Tu en aurais trois paires ?

-Trois paires ? Oui. Mais tu dois me payer en rentrant de l'expédition.

-D'accord. Je les prends tout de suite. »

Caree sortit des gants de son sac et les lui tendit. Océane en donna une paire à Marina et Adrian et enfila les siens. Ils montaient assez haut pour empêcher l'eau de toucher la peau des trois. Mais il fallait faire attention, tout de même. La journée géologie commença.

« Bon, trouvez des pierres, étudiez-les. A la fin de la journée nous créerons un répertoire avec toutes les infos récoltées sur ces pierres. Ah, aussi, Marina, Océane, Adrian, vous allez faire le même travail avec la forêt en plus. » Pendant la matinée, les trois travaillèrent sur les pierres, en trouvèrent plusieurs différentes dont l'une était un petit caillou de couleur rose pâle. Marina le glissa dans sa poche. Owen arriva :

« Ca va mieux, toi ?

-Ouais, à peu près. J'ai juste eu un étourdissement, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur.

-Excuse.

-Pas grave. En tout cas le nom de ta pierre c'est le quartz. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on trouve de partout dans les rivières.

-Oh, merci »

C'était épuisant et c'était loin de la journée que Marina s'imaginait. Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer, Océane reprit la conversation.

« Ce son, tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ? Répondit Marina.

-C'était quoi ?

-Aucune idée. Mais c'était assez… Et bien étrange mais… ça n'avait pas l'air dangereux, non ?

-Les choses les plus dangereuses sont celles qui paraissent inoffensives.

-Oui, mais… T'en dis quoi, Adrian ? Hésita Marina.

-On devrait se méfier. »

Ils revenaient de l'escapade en forêt et apercevaient déjà le groupe. Ils rejoignirent le chemin de cailloux. Océane trébucha sur une pierre et tomba mais Dalen la rattrapa. Dalen, le petit ami de Caree, l'un des deux garçons de sa bande était un jeune homme grand et brun tout le contraire d'Océane. Il était le petit ami de Caree, ce qui restait un mystère pour tout le monde car il était évident qu'il était un type bien et elle…

« Ca va ?

-Ouais. Merci » fit Océane en s'éloignant.

Caree, qui venait de voir la scène, poussa un grognement indigné. Qu'est-ce que cette garce faisait avec son copain ? Caree se leva. Elle suivit Océane.

« Fais attention, Océane. Te fais pas mal.

-Ouais, j'ai été un peu distraite. »

Caree sourit, elle passa devant sa proie et tendit le pied de façon à faire trébucher Océane… Dans l'eau.

« Oups ! Excuse moi, je ne faisais pas attention, sourit-elle. »

Tous les élèves fixèrent la scène. Océane, choquée n'en revenait pas.

« Océane ! Cria Marina. »

Océane réagit. Elle se releva et s'enfuit dans la forêt.

« Eh ! Cria Mme Harris. Où tu vas ? »

Elle allait s'élancer derrière elle mais Adrian réagit.

« Pouvons-nous y aller, madame ? On va la ramener.

-D'accord, dépêchez-vous, soupira Mme Harris. »

Adrian et Marina s'élancèrent derrière elle sous les yeux ébahis des autres 2nds. Elle ne pouvait pas être très loin. Il fallait dix secondes pour se transformer. Elle en avait perdu quatre à réagir. Les deux couraient, à la recherche d'écailles orange. Océane était derrière un rocher. Totalement trempée et transformée.

« Belle nageoire, sourit Adrian.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Marina.

-Ouais… Mais j'ai eu très chaud.

-Ca tu peux le dire.

-Merci de m'avoir appelée, Marina, je me serais transformée devant tout le monde sinon.

-C'est normal. On est… Liés par le secret, non ?

-Oui…

-Non, souffla Adrian. »

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers lui.

« On est amis, non ?

-J'ai pas vraiment besoin d'amis, répliqua Océane.

-La preuve que si.

-C'est bon j'ai juste été négligente.

-J'espère que tu ne crois pas que c'était un accident ? C'était volontaire. T'as dû énerver Caree.

-Mais je ne lui ai rien fais.

-Hum… Voyons voir… Tu as fais un énorme câlin à son copain.

-J'ai à peine touché Dalen et c'est juste parce que je suis tombée.

-Ca lui suffit, crois moi. »

Océane soupira.

« Amis, vous dîtes ? D'accord.

-T'es d'accord ?

-Ouais. Amis. Par contre vous pourriez trouver un moyen pour me sécher ?

-Ouais, attends » fit Adrian en cherchant des feuilles autour de lui. Il en trouva une qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Il commença à frotter les écailles quand il sentit de la chaleur l'envahir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Océane. »

Adrian ne répondit pas et se concentra sur la chaleur. Il sentit la température grimper et il passa la main sur la queue de la sirène,… Qui se retransforma. Océane était habillée normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Il s'est passé quoi là ?

-Je crois que c'est une sorte de… Pouvoir.

-Pouvoir ? Alors en plus de se changer en sirène on a des pouvoirs ? Demanda Marina.

-Ben, il s'est passé tellement de choses étranges ces temps-ci que plus rien ne pourrait m'étonner.

-On pourrait peut-être retourner avec les autres maintenant, non ?

-Ouais. Allons-y. »

Marina aida Océane à se relever et ils repartirent tous les trois. Quand Mme Harris les vit arriver, elle soupira et repris son cours sur l'une des pierres qu'ils venaient de trouver. Les trois rejoignirent les autres. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent. Ils partageaient un secret dur à garder mais ensemble ils arriveraient à n'importe quoi.


	3. Chapter 3

L'île de Mako

La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir. Enfin ! Ce cours de maths avait semblé durer une éternité. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et quitta la salle avec bonne humeur. Adrian, Océane et elle devait se retrouver pour manger. Depuis une semaine environ, ils mangeaient tous les trois. Lorsqu'elle arriva, ses deux amis étaient déjà là.

« Salut !

-Salut, Marina, fit Océane en souriant.

-Alors les cours de ce matin ?

-Fatiguant ! Souffla Adrian. »

Marina se glissa entre le banc et la table de bois, chauffés par le soleil depuis son levé. Quelle belle journée était-ce.

« Personne n'a été éclaboussé aujourd'hui ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Si moi, soupira Adrian. A la maison, ma sœur m'a éclaboussé à table. J'ai fais semblant d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre et personne ne m'a vu.

-Surtout que toi tu peux te sécher à volonté contrairement à nous, fit remarquer Océane.

-Ouais. Ce pouvoir est bien utile. Mais on n'a encore aucune idée de ce qui a pu se produire à Mako.

-Et si on y retournait ce soir ?

-Tu veux qu'on aille à Mako ?

-Ouais. Après les cours. Pour faire des examens de l'eau et tout ça. Adrian est super fort en tout ce qui a un rapport avec les sciences, non ? J'avoue que moi je peux à peine tester un Ph.

-Je pourrais faire quelque test mais je ne te promets rien.

-Ok. T'es d'accord Océane ?

- Ouais, je n'ai rien à faire ce soir. On se retrouve ici à la fin des cours. »

La grotte au clair de lune était encore éclairée par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait par le cratère. C'est alors qu'Océane sortit de l'eau, puis Marina. Adrian arriva peu après. Il était venu en bateau avec une caisse.

Les deux filles sortirent de l'eau et se firent sécher par Adrian.

« Ma mère veut que je sois rentrée pour 19 heures, vous croyez que ce sera bon ? Demanda Adrian.

-T'inquiète, je surveille l'heure, fit Marina en regardant sa montre. »

Seulement l'aiguille… Bougeait dans tous les sens.

« Eh ! Cet endroit a un champ magnétique !

Mais le champ magnétique fut bien la seule chose qu'ils découvrirent de leurs recherches. Le lendemain, cependant, ils y retournèrent. Et là quelque chose attira leur attention.

« C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda Océane.

-On dirait une sorte de cristal. »

Marina arracha le cristal de la pierre et l'observa. Un bout de cristal bleu.

« T'en dis quoi, Adrian ?

-On en prend chacun un et on les étudie cette nuit.

-Comment ?

-Vois s'ils ont la même propriété magnétique que les roches par exemple. »

Ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain, pendant la pause déjeuné comme tous les jours. Les trois arrivèrent en même temps, se saluèrent, s'installèrent et sortirent les trois cristaux.

« J'ai rien trouvé hier.

-Moi non plus.

-Pas plus de chance de mon côté.

-Vous pensez qu'il pourrait avoir des propriétés magiques, demanda Marina.

-Shut, fit Adrian alors qu'une jeune fille arrivait derrière.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, Océane. Ma mère m'a demandé de te dire de passer à l'hôpital pour tes examens.

-Je vais très bien, pas besoin.

-On ne sait jamais. Viens juste te faire examiner pour voir si tu vas aussi bien que tu le prétends.

-Excuse-moi, tu es ? Demanda Adrian.

-Ah, pardon. Je m'appelle Sally Hawkins, une camarade de classe d'Océane. Ma mère est son docteur personnel.

-Docteur personnel ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Océane est… N'a jamais eu une très bonne santé.

-Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta Marina.

-C'est rien du tout.

-En fait elle a juste une santé fragile, plus petite elle pouvait mourir d'un rhume alors elle passe des examens tous les mois. Récemment, elle va un peu mieux.

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ? Demanda Adrian.

-Parce que c'est du passé. Je vais très bien maintenant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Sally, passe à l'hôpital dans la semaine. »

Adrian marchait dans le bâtiment scientifique. Alec devait être dans le coin. Il étudiait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Adrian entra dans une classe de laboratoire, son ami y était en effet. Plongé dans des révisions de dernière minute.

« Je te dérange ? Demanda Adrian.

-Un peu mais bon. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Répondit-il en levant les yeux du livre.

Adrian posa les trois cristaux sur la table. Chacun des trois étaient empaqueté dans un film plastique.

« Je voudrais que tu me taille ça. »

Alec observa les trois cristaux.

« Tu sais, ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que j'ai taillé ce genre de truc.

-Je sais, oui. Mais je ne peux le demander qu'à toi.

-Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ces cristaux ?

-Je n'en sais rien. S'il te plaît contente-toi de les tailler.

-J'ai compris, fit le garçon en rangeant les cristaux dans son sac. Tu veux que je les taille comment ?

-Que tu en fasses des colliers. Pense que deux d'entre eux sont pour des filles donc fais-le à fond.

-Tu les auras pour demain soir.

-T'es super ! Merci. »

Content de lui, Adrian quitta la salle.

Océane frappa à la porte, le docteur Hawkins ouvrit :

« Oh, Océane. Je présume que Sally t'a demandé de passer ?

-Ouais.

-Bon ben on va les faire ces exams. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir ?

-Parce que je n'ai plus rien.

-Voyons, ton corps ne peut pas se renforcer d'un coup.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez. »

Marina venait de se poser une question qui l'inquiétait. Si Océane se faisait suivre par un médecin, leur secret était certainement en danger. Elle appela Adrian.

« Oui ! Salut Marina. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Et si… Si lors des examens d'Océane on utilisait de l'eau ou que notre transformation avait aussi marqué le fonctionnement de notre corps ?

-Oh ! Non ! Vite, tu sais où elle doit passer sa visite ?

-Comment je le saurais. »

« C'est incroyable ! S'exclama le docteur Hawkins.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es parfaitement guérie.

-Complétement ?

-Oui, je vais te laisser encore une semaine mais après, finie la dispense de sport !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle, hein ?

-Ça c'est sûr ! »

Lorsqu'elle alluma son portable, elle vit qu'elle avait reçu plusieurs coup de fil de Marina et Adrian à un intervalle d'une minute chacun. Ils devaient vouloir la joindre pour quelque chose de grave. Océane rappela.

« Allô !? Océane ? Fit Marina en décrochant.

-Oui, c'est moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On ne pouvait pas te joindre et on avait peur qu'on découvre notre secret pendant tes exams.

-Vous en faites pas. Mes examens ce sont très bien passés et il se trouve que je suis complétement guérie.

-Vraiment ? Et tu as du temps, là ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'on se fasse une sortie en ville, tiens. Faut fêter ça.

-D'accord. Dans vingt minutes chez toi ?

-Ouais. J'appelle Adrian. »

Ciné, spectacle au maryland, ce n'était pas les divertissements qui manquaient dans cette ville. Leur escapade était bientôt terminée déjà et ils savouraient tous une bonne glace.

« Tiens moi ça, fit soudainement Adrian en donnant sa glace à Marina. »

Il sortit l'un des paquets qu'il avait dans sa poche et lui mit l'un des colliers en cristal autour du coup avant de faire de même avec Océane. Il mit le sien également. Nous voilà connectés à la grotte, pensa Océane.


End file.
